AngryShocked Kaoru Shinai Swirlyeyed Red Head
by Ocean Fish
Summary: I think the title explains it all! A high school Fic! KK other couples? please R&R. my second Fic
1. Default Chapter

Helloooooooo, every body!  I know what your thinking: Another story! What about the other one?   Well don't worry that one just needs the right inspiration (which obviously I'm not getting!) .  But school has started which is the perfect motivation for this one!  If your reading this and are sad because I usually read and review your story and haven't in a while----I'M SO SORRY!  School does not leave much time for hardly anything else!  Especially when you have a job as well.  -_-;   Me try to review as soon as possible!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did I would at least own a car by now. 

Chapter One:  My Avoidance List and A Swirly-Eyed Red Head

            I remember that in the beginning I considered him as nothing important, just another cute guy in my high school, and more or less importantly a jock.  I can never figure out if it is more important in my school to be a jock or to just be cute, but never the less to say being both made Kenshin Himura another male on the high quality popularity fawned over list.  Which to say meant that he was never one to be wanting of a companion/girl-friend much less a date.  Hell, he was not only the most fawned over guy but the fact that he was the most good looking, in most opinion, made him, on my grounds someone to avoid.  He 'immersed' himself into our school at a alarming rate, alarming only to me it seemed because unfortunately I, for being considered a tomboy even if I am undeniably pretty- which still makes me just a 'pretty tomboy', an undoubtedly rough and tumble tomboy, was considered an outcast.  Actually kind of more like a painfully noticeable sore thumb; which gave me up to mocking, embarrassment, attacks of physical and emotional nature, as well as the occasional pranks.  High school is hell, high school must die.

            So, for him being on my automatic avoidance list and me being unspoken of because I'm, well, me, I did not have the opportunity (or irrevocable pleasure in my opinion) to meet him.  'Yeah for me!' I thought then 'another jock who cannot mock, laugh, etc., etc., me on the grounds of never meeting me!'  

            Yeah. Well that was the day I think hell decided to punish me for being too nice, by just so innocently, yeah right, placing him in my kendo class.  'Kendo?  What is kendo?'  You ask?  Well, umm-hmm, kendo: noun, stylized swordplay in which bamboo swords are used: a Japanese sport.  

            I came into the gym, ready to kick a certain rooster head's ass who happen to be my brother (N/A: hah, hah, hah! Them as siblings just seems right! And right for some evil planning!), and was met by my coach/instructor, which brings us up to date…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            (N/A: This is the second semester of school, okay?  Had to clear that up!)

            "Kaoru!" I can hear my coach call.  _Great!  What does Lord Saitoh wish of me now?_ I mocked in my head.  Smiling to myself I approached him.

            In a 'Genie voice' I replied, "Yes, master?  What do you wish of me?"  His mouth turned down in distaste but that could not hide the sparkle of suppressed mirth in his eyes.

            "We have a new student," he began "until I know his capabilities he'll be your partner."  _What about Sanosuke?_

            "Sir?  What about my old partner?"

            "He has decided to drop the class in order to take EMS training, what irony."  _EMS training?  Wait!  Wasn't Megumi in that class?  Give him a chance to use mouth-to-mouth resessatation with Megumi and he'll take any course you ask of him.  What a loser.  What ever happened to asking a girl out?  Buying her lunch or flowers?  Common courtesy?  I'll tell you were it went: nowhere!  It didn't survive the renaissance!_   Saitoh was watching me expectantly.

            "Yes, instructor."

            "Good, when Himura.."  _HIMURA!_  "joins us warm up then mock battle, understood?"  _Understood? Yes.  Wanted?  NO WAY!_  "Kamiya!  Is that understood?"

            "Yes sensei."  Saitoh glanced around him; saw a patch of red and motioned for the red head to join them. 

 "Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya.  You're partners, warm up then begin."  And he left, that son of a bitch, left me with someone I had intentionally avoided.  Of course this started my inner mantra: _School is evil, school must die._  But of course I realized I had spoken this aloud when my partner, who I was looking at very dispassionately, was looking at me a little, shall we say, strangely for use of a more gentle word.  I let out a sigh.

"Lets begin."  I watched him closely waiting for an attack, which actually never came.  _A defense, huh?_  _Well, if that's the way he wants it I'll attack first._  I attacked he blocked, I attacked he blocked.  It repeated until something started to distract me.  Okay, **he** distracted me.  Well not really him, himself, more like his hair.  It was just so, for lack of a better term, beautiful.  Bright red, long and so soft---looking.  I say looking because of course I hadn't touched it…yet.  Wow, if he had heard that thought he would think me more daft than he already did.  _Wait just one minute!  Kenshin=jock,  you=outcast.  Jock=your avoidance list.  Well good thing I struck that thought from my mind and got that out of my system._  Things whirling in my head a little to fast for my taste I turn on the defensive, which didn't matter because he didn't attack me.  _What the hell does he think he's doing?  Why?  Because I'm a girl? Oh, please!_  These thoughts running through my head I of course became very angry, dropped my stance, which confused him and during this moment of confusion walked strait up to him and thwacked him on the head with my shinai.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!  I waited five minutes for you to attack me and you didn't!  Not once!  This is Kendo not knitting!  And if I find out this was because I'm a girl demons will not even be able to eat your brains I'll smash you so hard into the floor!  Get my drift?!"  

"Your kind of scary, that you are."  Oh, yes.  He looked scared.  And of course by this time fire was flaring in my eyes and smoke was coming out of my ears.  Yep, that's me…scary Kaoru.  And about to get even scarier…

Of course that was until he spoke again  "But you know what?  You are really beautiful when you're angry, that you are."  __

_I'm…_ "WHAT!"  screech.  *thwack*****  **Warning:  angry/shocked Kaoru + Shinai = swirly-eyed red head. **   

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~  

That's it for that chapter!  More to come!  Where is this story going?  I have no idea.  Seriously.   So if any of you lovely readers has any ideas please review!  I mean I have a main gist and a few moments, but everything else, no clue! Thanks for reading!  Bye-bye!

Sano: hey, psst, Ocean Fish.

Ocean Fish: yeah?

Sano:  What's that little square box thingy down there?

Ocean Fish: what little box?

Sano: that one! (points) down there in the bottom left hand corner?

Ocean Fish: (perplexed) I don't know.  Why don't you push it and find out?  Okay?

Sano: Okay! pushes button and is absorbed into a beam of light (fading out)…take me to your leader? What are you talking about?  And who the hell is Scotty?

(I really love Star-Trek, so don't get offended and don't shoot me!)


	2. Kenshin and the Brain Sucking Demons

            Hi everybody!  And welcome back to the story!  Up next the second chapter!  And one note: the site will not let me use / or + or =  in my title. That's why it says Angry Shocked Kaoru Shinai Swirly-eyed Red Head when its supposed to be:  Angry/Shocked Kaoru + Shinai = Swirly-eyed Red Head.  You had probably caught on to that.  Well, read and enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer:  I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  I would write something funny, but I got nothin.     

Chapter two: Kenshin and the Brain Sucking Demons

            I must say that I never expected to become so popular on the whim of simply being a so called jock, which is not true considering I'm only good for fighting/martial arts/kendo (otherwise I'm definitely a klutz), and being in some girls words 'drool worthy'.  I had never experienced this before considering that before coming to my current educational instructive residence, aka Judai high school, I was home schooled with a rather unpleasant tenacity from my Shishou. (-_-;)

            Anyway it would be safe to say that I was not lacking in friends or female admirers, (which I hate being fawned over Damn It!) even though I gave them no grounds of hope to start any kind of relationship except friendship.  Even with me turning down 'girls' (girls in '' because I would rather call them brain sucking demons) left and right it didn't seem to phase off the female high school population, curses.  Because of this I had lost all hope of any intelligent conversation with any of the opposite sex unless it be with my teachers.  

            That being said lets move on to more important matters like 'how in the hell was I going to get into the Kendo class when it was already full?'  I thought that with at least one class with no 'brain sucking demons' I could keep hold of my mental stability.  And it was just my luck that I had moved in the middle of the first semester making it impossible to get any classes I truly desired.  However, it seemed that luck decided to make it up to me by giving me a friend who had a crush on a certain classmate of mine that I partnered during the same class period of Kendo and that my friend had Kendo.

            So safe enough to say we struck a bargain.  For the second semester Sanosuke and I would trade classes!  He would attend EMS with Megumi and I; well I would be in the totally bliss-full environment of the gym, filled with the opportunity to commit myself to some major ass kicking distributed by yours truly.  Oh yes, life was good.  Or it was until I met my Kendo partner…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "Himura!" I heard I call from the back of the gym and went to follow it.  "Hi, Aoshi."  Yet another friend of mine, who most, and I do not blame them, call him such affectionate terms as 'Ice King' and 'That Big Block Of Ice'.   

            "So, when do we get started?"  

            "You'll start when you find out who your partner is, Soujiro (N/A: Did I spell that right?) and I will start in a few minutes." 

            Soujiro smiled "It's not that hard to figure out who it will be.  It'll probably be Sanosuke's old partner."

            "And that is…?" 

            Aoshi grinned then for some reason, which was actually really big deal, for him anyways.  "Kamiya."  Does he always have to call people by their last names?  Okay he's about to start laughing, something is definitely not right here. 

            "Oh yes, good opponent."  That smile of Soujiro's is about to get irritating.  A good opponent huh?  Why have I never heard of them?  And what was Aoshi smiling about!  You would have thought that genki girl Misao who's always trying to 'thaw him out' (at least that's what Sano says, I've never seen any such attempt) had finally steeled her nerves, took her chances and kissed him, most passionately as well I would say.  I should meet this Misao; such interaction between her and Aoshi would be entertainment.

            "Himura!"  Coach Saitoh calling.  And then words I swore to never forget as I was sure it would mean the price of my mental stability  "Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya.  You're partners, warm up then begin."  Then he was gone and I was stuck, with a 'brain sucking demon'.  Okay, what is wrong with this picture!  Girl and Kendo do not just equal each other.  In fact they shouldn't even be uttered in the same sentence!  Unless its something like 'My **girl**friend is coming to watch me at the **Kendo** tournament'! 

            Oh yes, stuck with a demon.  A demon who strangely enough started to recite what sounded like a well rehearsed phrase of theirs "School is evil, school must die."  Freaky.  This partnered with the, um, withering look she was giving me made me guess she wasn't to thrilled about this either.  "Lets begin."  Okay, begin with a defense.  After all she is a girl. 

Twack, twack.  She was actually pretty good, surprisingly.  

            But she was beginning to look a little distracted.  Girls, always worrying about something.  Twack, crash.  Her eyes caught my attention, blue almost a dark purple tint.  Hm, pretty.  Her long ebony hair, even in her ponytail, as well as those, go ahead and say it, soft—'looking' lips.  Again pretty.  A pretty brain sucking demon, who would have thought?  

Woah!  Wait a minute, now an angry brain sucking demon!  Now that's scary!

            "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She sputtered "I waited five minutes for you to attack me and you didn't!  Not once!" oops. "This is Kendo not knitting!"  Her flashing eyes, her swinging hair… "And if I find out this was because I'm a girl demons will not even be able to eat your brains I'll smash you so hard into the floor!  Get my drift!"  Definitely.  Mental note: never, ever, treat Kaoru like pushover.

            "Your kind of scary, that you are."  Oops, shouldn't have let that slip out.  Okay, I'm registering fire on my radar.  Still, what a cute fire demon.  "But you know what?  You're really beautiful when you're angry, that you are."

            "WHAT!" shriek.  *thwack*   PAIN.  A- LOT-  OF- PAIN.        

* * * * * * *

            Thanks for reading and I hope you go ahead and review.  I know what your thinking: What!  The same thing only from a different point of view!  That's not a chapter!  That's a cheap rip-off!  

            Well I think its fine!  Its good. Its gooooood. (ever seen 'Bruce Almighty'?)  Anyway I also wrote another chapter for my other fic today as well, so nah!  Now push da button!

            **Iram: **(weeping) I just wanted to say that I love you and just knowing you review is like the sun coming out!  Wow, that was korny!  But I mean it!  Your reviews just make my day!  A stampede huh!?  Well I hope so!  That will really encourage me to keep writing.  Well gotta go!  Oh, and I just updated my other story as well, so go read!  Bye! Chao!

            **Tsugoi Kakarlena: **Thanks for reviewing!  I love ya for it!  But has any on e ever told you your redundant!


	3. guilt

Hello, everybody I'm back! (Finally right?) Sorry for taking so long!  I hope this chapter is okay, since it's been so long since I've written for it.  Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  Why am I so happy?! …..how the hell should I know?

Chapter Three: 

            (Later that day, after Kendo where our lovely Kaoru made Kenshin see stars.  Walking along the empty court-yard)

            "Kaoru!"  _That voice sounds familiar._  

"Oh, hello Misao."  I slowly turned, feeling like crap.  Let me make that more, um, definitive; I feel emotionally like crap.  _But what's this?  _Misao had a knowing, but tired, glint in her eye, a bad omen indeed.  _Two words: oh, shit._

"I heard what happened in Kendo today."  _There it is, and here it comes._  "Really Kaoru!  The most popular guy in school?! Have you no self control at all?"  All of my guilt was thrown out the window.

"It wasn't just me!  You should have seen how he fought me!  Like I was some kind of push over!  Then he said that-that thing!"

"Oh, yes."  Misao spoke dryly "I would be upset too if someone paid me a compliment."  _Hey, this is definitely not fair!  And what is with that smile?_  "You know I think you liked the compliment."  _Well, duh.  Who would not enjoy some kind of compliment? _

            "Of course I liked it.  I was just embarrassed."  I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach.  My voice was quiet.  "Not a lot of people say that to me…only you and Sano."

            _Her smile looks so soft._  "But you are.  People just can't say it.  You avoid them so they are afraid of you.  You're different."

"I'm different, that's why?  I know I'm different, but so are you!  Am **I** so different?"  That was depressing.  I new I was different, but not so different that people thought me scary or a freak.  _Is that what I am?  A freak?_

I felt her small arms around me.  "Oh, Kaoru.  People fear what they don't understand, you know that.  Maybe Kenshin saw in you something different, that's why he said what he did so freely.  Either that or he is just really stupid!"

"I don't know.  My head fills full.  I need to sleep."

"All right, next class is study hall anyway.  Then schools out."

"yeah, but, Misao…I need to apologize… to Kenshin"  my breath rushed out of me ". …But I'm kinda scared."  My hands felt cold, stomach was sick.

"Don't worry about it!  I mean look what he's already said.  I don't think he's gonna be mad."  She smiled  "Besides I can go with you!  He's in the nurse's office last time I heard.  All his friends are there."

"All of his friends huh?  Does that include Aoshi?"

            "Yeah, but I'm going for you!" 

            "You better be or I would have to cook you lunch!"  _The biggest threat in the entire world!  My toxic cooking!  Heh, heh, heh! _

            Misao turn a respectively green.  "I promise."

-----------------------

            (nurse's office)

            "Kenshin, feeling any better yet?"  Sano was concerned yet amused by his friends state, after all he had been on the end of one of Kaoru's beatings more than once himself.

            "Yeah, but this bump on my head isn't going down any."

            Sano couldn't help but laugh.  "Yeah, well that's what you get for messing with my sister!"

            "Sister!  That girls your sister!"

            Sano only answered with a prim "Yep!"  Damn was he proud!  His little sister knocking out the most popular guy in school!  "I'm so proud I could almost cry."

            "Proud!  She knocked me out, for chris' sake!"  What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

            "I know!" His pride swelled. "You brought it on yourself, Aoshi told me you were messing with her."

            "I was not!"

            At this Aoshi stepped in the discussion.  "Yes, you were.  You weren't fighting her, any warrior would take that as an insult."

            "I was fighting her!  I was only on the defense!"

            The stoic voice spoke again. "It was a pretty pitiful defense, anyone could tell you weren't really even concentrating much less on fighting.  What were you thinking, that she was a girl she couldn't possibly be any good?"

            "Really, Kenshin.  First she teachers the beginners, second how could you think any one that was my partner would be a pushover?!  I'm not exactly the weak kind, or thoughtless when it comes to my fights."

            "I know, I guess I just wasn't thinking."

            At this Soujiro piped in.  "Yes you were.  I could tell you were.  In fact I think it was his wandering mind that got him pounded."

            "Well if you weren't thinking about your opponent what were you thinking about?"

            "I was thinking about my opponent!  Besides…"  The red head grumbled  "that is not why she decked me…kinda."  Kenshin felt his stomach start to sink.  He did not mean to let that slip.  He knew what was coming.

"So why exactly **did** she deck you?"  All three pairs of eyes were on him.

"I…I kind of…"  God this was…embarrassing. 

"Kind of what?"

"Yeah, we're not getting any younger here, Kenshin."  I shamefully looked at him.  He took the look totally wrong.   "You better not have done what I think you did.  Why can't you people leave her alone and quit mess'n with her!  She gets it enough from everyone else, Kenshin; she doesn't need it from you!  I thought you were different!"

"Hey!  I didn't mess with her okay!  I just said she was cute!"

"WHAT?!"  The comment surrounded him in stereo.

"Shit."  That wasn't supposed to come out either.  He looked up and they were shaking with suppressed laughter.  "Go ahead, its not like your hiding it very well."

"HAH, HAH, HAH-----------!!!  Why the hell'd you say that for!"

"I didn't mean for it to come out!  What's her problem anyway?!  All I did was say she was beautiful when she was angry, and she thwacks me on the head!  What kind of asylum are you living in!  Next time I know to avoid that weird sister of –…"          *SLAM*   Luckily or rather unluckily my view of our visitors was clear.  There was girl just standing there, I could feel the heat of her glare bearing into me.  

"Misao?"  Aoshi?  This was Aoshi's Misao?  The laughter died down as she refused to reply.  It was now that I realized there was someone behind her, struggling to release themselves from this girl's iron like grasp.

"Misao, what is it?"  Misao pushed them infront of her.

"Kaoru?"  Her eyes were glazed over with tears.  She lifted up head as if it weighed the world and spoke in a choked whisper, her head dropping down in the middle.

"I just came to say I'm sorry…"  Then she turned… she turned and ran, her hair streaming behind her.  With her cries echoing down the hall.

-------------

                                    This is it!  This is also all I can write right now considering I'm updating all my other stories today as well!  Later!  Ja ne!  

**Iram: **I love you and the piano people appreciate your devotion!  Sorry but I'm in a hurry!  I updated my other two stories as well!  Go check them out!  Chao!  And…..Don't cry for me iramina-----!  The truth is I never left you….blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…

**Tsugoi Kakarlena:**  God I love you!

**Bob-san:**  Sorry, bob-san.  I hope you are still reading this fic however and that this chapter is better for you.

**Thunder Sister:** YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!  I UPDATED! I UPDATED!

**Tamakia'gss:**  Yeah, well, highschool is really not that bad for me.  C'mon, I mean I am the coolest geek ever!!!  If you love High school AU's I suggest you read this awesome one I just started reading called 'The Bad Boy' or 'The Bad Kid' or something like that,  its one of those!  But it is awesome!!  A definite must read!!!

**Rob: **HI HONEY!!!!!!  Thanks for reading even though I know you absolutely detest Rurouni Kenshin!  See you at school!


End file.
